She's Mine
by cutexxlalaxx
Summary: When a letter arrived informing Sasuke he was a father! the bachelor set out to find his child. But his little girl had been given away. The only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata. This is a War! SasuHina
1. Prologue

She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Naruto or Naruto Shippūden.

When a letter arrived informing Sasuke Uchiha that he was a father! The bachelor set out to find his child. But her little girl had been given away, the only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata Hyuga. This is a War between the two of them, will Hinata fall for Sasuke's plan? Or end up losing her little girl? SasuHin

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha read the letter a second time, not believing the words on the white linen stationary. His hand shook as he looked up at his closest friend and attorney.

"My god, how could Sakura have done this to me?"

"From what her lawyer told me, she didn't know she was pregnant until after she got to L.A " Naruto U explained as he sat on the corner of the mahogany desk, his voice calm, yet his concern for his friend evident.

Sasuke whisked the letter in front of Naruto's nose. "she says she told her lawyer I was dead and put the baby up for adoption because she knew I'd never let her put her career before a child. Am I such an ogre that she couldn't at least tell me?"

Naruto scanned Sasuke's six foot two athletic stature. " of cores not. You just never realize exactly how selfish Sakura was. She knew you'd want to keep the child, and she'd always be tied to you and the baby if you did. She didn't want that responsibility."

"And now she's dead and I've missed five years of my daughter's life!" Sasuke restrained the anger that roll through him, threatening to explode. He swore viciously and swung around to stare at the Tokyo skyline from Naruto's seventh story window as he realize that if Sakura hadn't been killed, he might never known he had a daughter. A daughter!

A moment later, he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. They'd seen friends since college and understood each other well. Although Naruto's specialty was corporate law and he handled Sasuke's business matters, he advised Sasuke's personal matters, too. " beside assuaging Sakura's guilt, Sasuke bastard, this letter's a gift. If she hadn't written it and left it with her attorney, you could have missed more than five years of your daughter's life."

Though Sakura's death was a shock, Sasuke wasn't surprised it had happened in his red sports car. He constantly worried about her penchant for speed in that vehicle.. As well as her drive to get to the top in her profession. She left Tokyo for a position in the L.A. California because she decided furthering her career by becoming vice president of a company was more important than their relationship. Today he learn than she also considered her career more important than their child.

Naruto dropped his hand to his side. "she left you more than the letter. Apparently her guilt got the best of her when she was on her deathbed. She left you blood samples."

Sasuke face his friend. "I don't understand."

"If a DNA typing lab has the blood sample of the mother, child and alleged father, paternity can be determined with practical certainly. On her order, Sakura's attorney had her blood samples sent to a respected and reliable lab in L.A"

Sasuke wondered if Sakura had left the letter and blood samples because she once care or because, as Naruto suspected, guilt had eaten at her.

Naruto continued, "I did some checking after her lawyer called me. I felt I should know the facts about the adoption so I could prepare you."

But Sasuke didn't let Naruto prepare him. As usual, he cut off his friend's preamble and platitude and ordered him to cut to the bottom line. That's when Naruto had handed Sasuke the letter from Sakura, the letter she directed her lawyer to open on her death. The enormity of the information enclosed was starting to sink in.

His jaw set, his broad shoulders straight, Sasuke faced the circumstances head-on. " what did you find out?"

Naruto picked up the notes on his desk. " The couple who adopted your daughter took her home the day after she was born. They adopted privately for a reason. Hinata Hyuga was eighteen and her husband was fifty. The PI's report said her husband had a low sperm count and with him that age, they would have had a problem going through an agency."

Sasuke paced across the oriental rug. "I never could understand a match with that kind if ages difference. What could they possibly have in common? When my daughter is sixteen…"

"it wont matter, Sasuke. Her Husband died of a heart attack two years ago, Hinata Hyuga is a widow."

Sasuke stood still. Thank god he had money. He'd learned at an early age that it was a persuasive tool, that it could buy him information and services and bend minds to his way of thinking. " where does this Hinata women live?"

"L.A California"

Sasuke raked his fingers through his thick black hair. "draw up papers for visitation rights for now. I want to file custody but first I need to know the situation." crossing to the desk, he lifted the receiver on Naruto's intercom and buzzed the lawyer's secretary. "Ino, it's Sasuke. Get me the first flight out to L.A. California. And find the fastest flight to L.A because I am leaving tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, then frowned. "Sasuke, you cant just go racing out there."

"why not?"

"because you don't want to scare this women. You don't want to put your chances for custody in jeopardy."

"Save the arguments for boardroom negotiations, Naruto. I'm going to see my daughter and the sooner the better."

Author's note: I love this paring so much (even it you hate it), they look so cute together and there are lots of fanfic that inspire me writing this. Thank for reading and please support me with reviews I will update


	2. Sasuke's Plan

She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Naruto or Naruto Shippūden.

When a letter arrived informing Sasuke Uchiha that he was a father! The bachelor set out to find his child. But her little girl had been given away, the only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata Hyuga. This is a War between the two of them, will Hinata fall for Sasuke's plan? Or end up losing her little girl? SasuHin

Chapter 1: Sasuke's Plan

Hinata Hyuga pushed a lock of her navy hair away from her cheek and flipped on the printer. As it warmed up, she turned back to her computer, studying the logo she designed. Smiling, she mentally patted herself on the own business with the insurance money she'd received after her husband's death had been a risk. She wasn't usually a women who took risks, but this one had paid off.

The sound of Emilia's laughter drifted down the short flight of stairs from the kitchen into Hinata's office. She liked to leave the door open when she wasn't assisting clients so she could hear Emilia's squeals and chatter as she played and spoke to Ten ten. If the door was open, Emilia knew she could come down and visit with her mother. This split level was perfect for them, although Hinata had been sad to leave her husband's house where she'd found comfort and safety for the first time in her life.

The single ding of her office doorbell alerted her to her new client arriving. He's called the day before to set up an appointment to discuss a promotional brochure for a charity benefit his company was planning. She forgotten to ask him who recommended her graphic design business.

When Hinata went to the door and saw the man standing there, she too a step back. He was tall and dark, with too stern jaw to be called handsome. She took a deep breath and opened the screen door. Putting on her cool, professional face, and asked, "Mr. Uchiha?"

He smiled, the harsh line of his jaw seeming to soften. But his oxy eyes kept her on guard. "yes, and you're Mrs. Hyuga?" he extended his hand.

Swallowing, she pulled her hand from his grasp, crossed the room and sat in the chair behind her desk "How can I help you?"

He seem to hesitate for a moment before he took the seat she offered. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he pull out a program, a paper with updated information and an invitation. He laid them in front of her. "This is what we did last year. Can you come up with something similar with this year?"

Uchiha enterprises announces it charity gala, she read. Rolling her chair closer to her desk, she examined the front and inside of the folded program. "This is straightforward. How many are you considering?"

"Six hundred programs. I'll need two hundred fifty invitation, too. Black on off white. Understand?"

Turing the program over, she noticed the address. Tokyo? She frowned. "Mr. Uchiha…"

"Sasuke."

Her gaze bumped into his. Using his first name seemed.. Familiar. " This event take places in Tokyo?"

He nodded. "that's where Uchiha enterprise is located."

Even if his company was small, she thought, surely a secretary could take care of something like this. " But want to print them here?"

His shoulder straightened slightly and the nerve alone his jaw worked. " I am in L.A on businesses. I don't know how long it will take. While I' here, I thought I'd take care of some odds and ends. Is there a problem? So how soon do you need them?"

"As soon as you can get them done. The date this year is June 20."

"this only involved typesetting. If I get them to the printer by Friday, we probably looking at middle of next week. When I get an estimate-"

Clatter and clamor interrupted Hinata as Emilia pounded down the stairs, an oatmeal cookie in each hand. "want one, Mommy? Ten ten said-"

The child stopped midstaircase when she saw Sasuke. She sank onto the step and looked to her mother for what to do next.

Hinata held out her arms. "It's okay, honey. Come here."

Emilia grinned and scampered down the remaining steps, zipped past Sasuke and climbed onto Hinata's lap. Munching on one cookie, Emilia offered the other to her mother while glancing at Sasuke beneath lowered lashes.

Sasuke stunned. Not just by his child, but also by Hinata. He hadn't expect to meet her in her home, for one thing. He also hadn't expected such a beautiful face, wary white eyes and long navy hair that looked as soft as her voice sounded. Her tailored blouse in no way detracted from her femininity. Everything about Hinata was utterly feminine and appealing. He was used to dealing with sharper… sophisticated women.

And her daughter, his daughter, was enchanting. Her dark raven hair curled around her ears and cheeks. Her green eyes were the same color as Sakura. As cookie crumbs collected around her mouth, he learned forward and smiled.

"are oatmeal cookies your favorite snack?" he asked, urged by the need to make some kind of contract with his daughter.

Emilia wriggled on her mother's lap. "I like lollipops, too."

Hinata give her daughter a hug. " Too much. I have to ration her."

Emilia slid from her mother's lap and came to stand beside Sasuke. " I can have one after lunch. But I cant run with it in my mouth."

Sasuke pretended seriousness. "that's important to remember."

Emilia nodded soberly. " mommy says so."

"Honey, why don't you go see what Ten ten's doing," Hinata suggested with a nod up the stairs.

Emilia held on to the arm of Sasuke's chair and swayed back and forth. "she's folding clothes."

"Think you can help her?"

Emilia sighed a little girl sigh. " I guess." she peered over the top of her mother's desk at the cookie. " are you goanna eat that?"

"after I'm finished talking business with Mr. Uchiha."

Emilia took a last look at Sasuke and darted up the stairs.

Sasuke stared at the back of the child's denim overalls. "she's adorable."

"I think so."

Hinata's smile was uninhibited and warm, and she lost her aura of reserve. She's been so natural with Emilia, so attentive. As if no one or nothing could be more important at that moment. She hadn't been at all impatient that Emilia had intruded into a business meeting. He could imagine what Sakura would have done. Of course, she wouldn't have had a child at her place of business.

"she's in kindergarten in the mornings. I have neighbor who comes here to watch her in the afternoon. When I leave the door open, Emilia knows she can come down. I forgot to close it after you came in.

"How long have you been in business?"

Hinata picked up his sample invitation, examining it as she answered, "two years, how did you find out about designs for me?"

Sasuke shifted in his chair, feeling guilty for deceiving her. But after Naruto realized he couldn't dissuade Sasuke from the trip, his lawyer had drummed into his head that he couldn't blurt out the truth. After discovering what make initial contact. And he did plan to contract for her services.

"The yellow pages," he answered. Thank goodness he checked her listing before he called. He demanded honesty from everyone he dealt with from his personal life to business encounters. He didn't wan to lie to this women.

Studying the program she said, " I can call you with an estimate tomorrow."

"I' rather stop by."

Her gaze snapped to his. " pardon me?"

He had to make this sound logical and practical. "I'm staying at the excelsior. I have a few appointments tomorrow and will be in an out. I can easily just stop in around one if that fits into your schedule."

She flipped her appointment calendar to the following day and glanced at a lost on her desk. " I think I can fit in working on a proof tomorrow morning. Is this what you looking for?" she flipped it open and pointed to an off white linen paper sample.

"That's exactly what I have in mind." Actually what he had in mind would probably send her scurrying away. Remember why he'd come, he suddenly realize how awkward and complicated an attraction to this women in this environment, Emilia was his first concern. after seeing his daughter with Hinata…

He needed to talk to Naruto NOW.

Standing abruptly, he asked, "Tomorrow at one will work for you?"

If she was surprise by his sudden decision to leave, she didn't show it. She answered politely " I'll pencil you in."

He nodded but couldn't help extending his hand once more. "it was pleasure meeting you." and said goodbye and strode out the door.

Once outside, he tugged down his tie. Hinata and her daughter were going to complicate his life more than he' ever imagined.

Than he reminded himself- Emilia was his daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not what I expected," Sasuke told Naruto on the phone an hour later.

"what did you expect?"

"I don't know. Maybe I hoped I'd find something wrong. A bad situation. She loves Emilia as if she were her own."

"Emilia is her own. Legally speaking. And probably emotionally too, if I understand you correctly. I have the letter of intent to file for visitation typed up. Should I send it?

Sasuke glanced around the efficiency suite he'd calling home for two weeks, maybe more. "Yes. I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I don't think she'll do something stupid like taking Emilia and running off."

"are you sure? Sasuke Bastard?"

Sasuke thought about Hinata's cool reserve but remembered the expression on her face she hugged her daughter. "I'm guessing."

"are you going to tell her you want joint custody?"

Remembering Emilia sitting on Hinata's lap, the obvious love between them, he swore. " I don't know yet. I'm going to play it by ear. This is sticky, if anyone knows that, you should." not so long ago Naruto had a case, the wife felt threatened by the husband and she taken their two daughters out of the country.

"if you intend to file, you need a L.A lawyer to handle it for you," Naruto explained. " let me give you a name. Do you have a pen?"

Sasuke copied down the name, address and number. The more to himself than to Naruto, "I have to go ahead with this. Emilia's my daughter."

"I know how you feel, Sasuke. But you have to be cautious. Does Ms Hyuga know who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she know you own a multimillion dollar newspaper enterprise?"

"No, why?"

"Because if you sue for visitation, she could go for an ample amount of child support."

"I'll want to give that to her anyway."

"Your fair share. With a good lawyer, she could get a lot more than that."

He'd come out here thinking money could solve this problem as it did most others. After meeting Hinata, he wasn't sure. " Naruto, I cant think about that now. I'll call you when I have new information."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'll need it."

Author's note: I am very sorry, if this chapter is boring because I want to explain every little things in details. For the next chapter I will put up a huge fight between Hinata and Sasuke, please look forward to it and dont forgot to give me support. Thank you for all of you who supported me, thanks !!


	3. Our Fight

She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Naruto or Naruto Shippūden.

When a letter arrived informing Sasuke Uchiha that he was a father! The bachelor set out to find his child. But her little girl had been given away, the only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata Hyuga. This is a War between the two of them, will Hinata fall for Sasuke's plan? Or end up losing her little girl? SasuHin

Chapter 2: Our Fight

The midday sun couldn't be brighter. Sasuke wondered why he never noticed its yellow brilliance in Tokyo, Maybe it had something do with the smog. Or maybe he was indoors more than outdoor… when he wasn't traveling somewhere to look into buying a defunct newspaper, or helping to settle contract negotiations, or… how had his life became such a rat race?

Ever since his father died and he'd had to take over the infant empire, fulfilling his dad's dreams had become his focus, his reason for living. Now, that might have to change. He had a daughter. He still had trouble believing it at times.

When he rang the bell to Hinata's office, she didn't answer. Checking his watch, he realize he was fifteen minutes early. Should he go to the front door? Better yet, he rather look around. Hearing the squeal of a child, he followed the sound.

The yard wasn't large, there was enough room for a clothesline, a red wood picnic table and barbecue grill near the house, a swing set farther back, and in one corner an unfinished structure that looked like a wooden box with a slanted roof. Emilia sat on the swing as Hinata pushed her. The child laughed, a pure sweet sound that rang out across the yard. As Hinata, her shoulder length hair swung in the breeze, shining like spun ruby. Nothing could have prevented him from walking toward them, and he never been gripped by such an inclination to join in.

When Hinata saw him open the wooden gate and step within its boundaries, she frowned. The sunshine seemed to dim. Emilia pointed to him and jumped from the swing.

Emilia came right over to Sasuke, the hood to her nylon jacket flapping on her back. " Wanna swing?"

Sasuke checked out the white plastic seat. " I might break it."

"Nah, Mommy sits on it."

He crouched down to Emilia's level. " Your mom's a lot lighter than I am."

"You can try the sliding board."

The apparatus was made for everyone under three feet tall. "well, I really like to but maybe you can tell me what that is instead." he pointed to the partially finished structure.

"My playhouse! C'mon, I'll show you." Emilia took off at a run.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata. She wasn't frowning anymore, but she wasn't smiling, either. Before she should intervene and send her daughter into the house, he followed the little girl across the yard.

Hinata came up beside him. " You don't have to do this."

He kept walking. " Does she play in it?"

"I wont let her. The boards are rough inside. The carpenter who was working on it was called back to work. He hasn't had time to finish it. At lease he got it undercover. But the walls need to be paneled inside, and the singles have to be attached. I cant paint the outside until that's done."

"You're going to do it?"

"Does that surprise you, Mr. Uchiha."

"Sasuke," he reminded.

Emily hopped up and down as they approached. "It has a window, and a door, just like out big house!"

Sasuke laughed. " I see. What are you going to put inside?"

"Furniture, of course," she answered in very grown up fashion.

He bit back a smile. " Of course."

Hinata placed her hands on Emilia's shoulders. " Time to go inside now. Tell Tenten I'll be in my office."

Emilia waved at Sasuke as she ran across the yard to the back door. He waved back, determined to spend more time with her, determined to tell Hinata the truth.

Hinata walked toward her office. "I'll have everything ready. I think you'll be pleased with the estimates. The printer I use is reasonable."

Sasuke stroke beside her, thinking about the best way to tell her about Emilia. Strategy had always been his strong suit. What could he do to make Hinata be the most receptive?

Shrugging out of her sweater and hanging it on one of the three wooden pegs on the wall, Hinata then went straight to her desk to a manila folder lying there. He could tell she was organized.

She sat in her chair as he sat across from her and said " I took the liberty of adding the border. If you don't like it-"

"I like it. It gives the program some style, makes it less cute and dried."

"And the invitation?"

He simile at her, appreciating the contours of her face, the cornflower blue of her eyes, her creamy skin emphasized by the delicate gold chain around her neck. "it's just right"

Hinata leaned back to put more distance between her and Sauske's smile, a smile that create a sensation similar to riding a roller coaster down a wild dip. She didn't understand why she was reacting to him this way. Her upbringing had taught her to be wary of men.. Domineering men like her father. He ordered, yelled, criticized, and in general had run everyone's lives. She married her husband because he made her feel safe. This man made her feel anything but safe. The feelings he evoked were exciting and dangerous.

Hanabi would say it was about time she was attracted to a man. her twin sister reacted so much differently to the world around her than Hinata did. Hanabi would take one look at Sasuke, roll her eyes, say "what a hunk," and…

"Have a dinner with me tonight."

She couldn't have heard him correctly. "What?"

He smiled. A charming, boyish, melt her bones smile. "It's not fun eating meals alone when I travel. I'd appreciate the company."

Hinata wheeled her chair back another inch or so to escape his simile's effect. "That's not possible."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I spend my evening with my daughter."

His gaze locked to hers. "All of them?"

"Yes"

Laying the folder on the desk, he asked, "You don't date?"

"My life is full, Mr. Uchiha. I have a thriving business and a daughter whom I love to spend time with."

"Sasuke," he reminded, not giving up. "Certainly one dinner out wouldn't hurt."

"I don't think so."

"I can supply references." he smiled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"I've already prepared a casserole for supper."

"I can beat that. Steak, lobster… take your pick."

She been trying to let him down easily but he was more persistent than most. "No"

He blew out a breath and raked his hand through his hair. " you're not making this easy."

"What?"

"Hinata, I have something to discuss with you."

She didn't like the tone of his voice, the familiarity that led her to feel he knew more about her than she knew about him. " Anything you have to discuss, we can discuss here."

He frowned. "it's personal."

"I don't knew you. How can it be personal?"

"It's about Emilia."

A foreboding prickled through Hinata and she straightened in her chair. "what about Emilia?"

Sasuke stood, paced to the steps while he looked up at the closed door, and rubbed his hand across his forehead. Turing around to face her, his expression serious, he said, " I received a letter. A letter from Sakura Haruno."

Hinata's heart hammered and she felt the color leave her face. "How do you know her?"

"Did you knew Sakura died recently?"

A surge of relief swept through Hinata through she immediately felt guilty for it. "No, I didn't. but you said she sent u are letter.."

He moved close to the desk. "Sakura and I were involved five years ago. Last week my lawyer contacted me. After Sakura was in an automobile accident and knew she wouldn't recover, she left me a letter. There' no easy way to say this. The letter informed me that Emilia is my daughter."

"NO!"

"It's true."

"She said the father was dead. She said-"

"She lied."

Hinata's hand tightened around the arms of her chair. "How do I know you're not lying? You have no proof."

"I have the letter."

Her head pounded and her only thought was to protect the daughter she loved, the daughter she wouldn't let anyone else claim to. She couldn't think with Sasuke standing there, towering over her.

She stood and came around from behind the desk. "Please leave."

"Hinata.."

"And don't talk to me as if you knew me. You don't. please leave! If you don't I'll call the police."

A hard edge to his voice made his words seem louder than they were. "you'll have to deal with this eventually."

She went to the door and waited.

Any charm she though he might have, the gentleness she glimpsed as he talked to her daughter, was gone. His eyes were shuttered, his expression cold, his voice dangerous as he said, "She's my daughter and I intend to see her. I'll take this to court if I have to. I'll do whatever is necessary. If money is what you want, maybe we can settle this without going to court."

She blinded. "You think I'd sell my daughter?" she asked, anger mixed with astonishment making her voice rise.

"Of course not." he again raked his hand though his hair. " but I'm sure a monetary settlement can help us reach a solution."

"There is not solution. You keep your money, Mr. Uchiha. And you stay away from Emilia."

The lines of his jaw stiffened along with his posture. "That isn't possible. She's my daughter, too. If you wont be reasonable about this, get ready for the fight of your life."

Hinata's silence told him better than words that she didn't consider "reasonable" an option.

Taking a business card from his pocket, he snapped it on her desk. "if you don't call me within twenty four hours, I'll take the next step, a less personal one."

Hinata still stood silently by the door, her expectation that he leave a palpable vibration in her office. She realized he was force to be reckoned with, but he had to understand that she would protect and safeguard her daughter no matter what she had to do.

Their gazes locked in a battle of wills. She wouldn't look away. Finally he crossed to the door and brushed by her, his arm gazing hers. As upset as she was, the contract still jolted her. Hearing the screen door shut behind him, she closed her eyes.

She feared this day. Ever since the adoption. Yes, Emilia knew she was adopted. Hinata and her husband intended their daughter to know she was chosen and wanted badly. But Hinata had always feared that someday Sakura Haruno would realize she make a mistake, she'd realize she given up the most precious gift of her life.

Hinata shook and leaned against the door as tears welled up and ran over. She never expected to have to worry about a father, too.

Her legs suddenly felt weak and she slid down to the floor, crossing her arms over her aching heart. She'd fight. She'd fight with everything she had, everything she could fine.

The phone rang as her first sob broke loose. Hinata dropped her face into her hands and let the tears come as the phone continued to ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Poor Hinata!! However, Thanks for reading my fan fiction!! Coming next chapter, Hanabi and their decision on Emilia!! Please review


	4. Our meeting

She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Naruto or Naruto Shippūden.

When a letter arrived informing Sasuke Uchiha that he was a father! The bachelor set out to find his child. But her little girl had been given away, the only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata Hyuuga. This is a War between the two of them, will Hinata fall for Sasuke's plan? Or end up losing her little girl? SasuHin

Chapter 3: The meeting

Hinata's answering machine kicked on while she still had her face buried in her hands. At first she didn't register the caller's voice, but within seconds her sister's concern penetrated her anguish. "Hinata, are you okay? I had this funny feeling. You know what I mean. you've gotten it often enough, too. Are you there? Is Emily all right?"

Hanabi's voice urged Hinata to push herself to her feet. Crossing to the desk she picked up the receiver. "Hanabi, I'm here." her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" her twin asked with concern.

Taking a breath, she pulled herself together. "sick at heart."

"What happen?"

"A man came here and said he's Emilia's father."

"But he's dead!"

Hinata ran her hand across her forehead. "Sasuke Uchiha said Sakura Haruno lied."

"And?"

"He threatened to take us to court. He offered me money."

"Money?"

"I told him I didn't want his money and he should stay away from us. But I don't think he will." she remembered his twenty-four-hour deadline. "I have to call a lawyer." she'd find out what her rights were, then she'd face Sasuke Uchiha armed for battle.

The following morning, Hinata paced Hanabi's office, her hand shoved deep into the pockets of her suit jacket. She'd called Neji, her cousin but also the lawyer who'd handled Emilia's adoption. "I'm frightened, Hanabi. Neji believes Sasuke Uchiha can get visitation rights on the strength of that letter alone. What chance do I have? What if I lose Emilia?"

Hanabi's short, black, blunt cut hair swung along her cheek as she answered firmly, "you are not going to lose your daughter."

Throughout their lives, Hanabi had been the cheerleader, the rebel, the free spirit who'd kept Hinata from retreating into herself. "Thank you. You always say what I need to hear. I hope I'm doing the right thing meeting this man without Neji present. But Neji couldn't set up a meeting until next week and I know Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't wait that long before taking some kind of action."

"It might be better this way, sis. If Neji were here, he probably send him a lot of death glare and Uchiha would want his lawyer to be present. They could hide what information they have and save it for the more opportune moment, like in court. Lawyers create an adversarial atmosphere from step one. This might be the best way to go. At least you'll find out his intentions."

Hinata had been grateful when Hanabi had offered her office, one of many in the businesses firm for which she worked, as a neutral meeting place. "I feel as if I'm going to jump out of my skin. What time is it?"

"ten thirty-five. He might decide to be late just to rattle you."

As fear wound a tighter web around Hinata's heart, she stopped pacing long enough to respond, "he's already rattled me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found the office building easily. It was a five story block and glass structure housing a roster of businesses. When Hinata had called him, she'd been icily polite and curt. But he didn't care. This meeting was all that mattered. His daughter was all that mattered.

He went to the suite number Hinata had given him. The name on the glass door announced - Hyuuga Cooperation. The receptionist looked up from her word processor as Sasuke approached. When he gave Hinata's name, the women directed him down the hall to the third door on the left.

The name Hanabi Hyuuga was on the door with the title, CEO, painted underneath. Sasuke pushed open the already ajar door and saw Hinata standing at the window gazing out. Her would recognize her hair and the ramrod straight posture anywhere. But when he caught a glimpse of the women seated behind the desk, he blinked and examined her once more. She had Hinata's face! Her hair is more darker rather Hinata have raven hair and it was cut in a bob around her face rather than worn longer and flowing like the women's who standing at the window, but the resemblance was uncanny.

Hanabi saw Sasuke first. "Mr. Uchiha?"

Hinata turned around. Her face was composed as she faced him. "Mr. Uchiha, this is my sister, Hanabi Hyuuga."

Hanabi stood. "Mr. Uchiha, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit in."

"Hanabi, that's not necessary," Hinata protested.

"I don't mind," he said curtly to them both. "who is or isn't here wont change the facts. I'm Emilia's father."

Hanabi pointed to the two chairs in front of the desk. "why don't you have a seat."

Sasuke could tell this sister was used to being in charge, just as her channel patterned dress told him her tastes and Hinata's were different. Hinata sat, her knees tilted to one side in a ladylike position under her purple linen skirt. She folded her hands in her lap. As Sasuke took the other chair, his suit coat brushed her arm. Her gaze smacked into his.

Her lavender eyes were guarded. He wished he could say something to put her at ease, but this wasn't an easy saturation.

Once he was seated, Hinata spoke first. " just because you say you're Emilia's father doesn't make it so. What proof do you have?"

Sasuke expected the inquiry. He withdrew a copy of Sakura's letter from his inside pocket and held it out to Hinata. "it's self explanatory. You can keep that copy. The name of my lawyer and his number is attached in case you want to check to make sure what I say is true."

She was very careful not to let her finger touch his, and that annoyed him, though he didn't understand why. As she read the letter, her hand tightened on the paper, her knuckles straining to almost white. She handed it to her sister. "That doesn't prove anything. If Sakura lied once, she could be lying again."

"People don't ordinarily leave lies with their wills," he countered.

"That depends," Hanabi argued. "It could be wishful thinking on her part."

"I knew Sakura Haruno. I would be perceptive enough to know if someone else was in the picture. There was no one else." Sakura's job had consumed her. Sasuke knew she hadn't had time for anyone else, they barely had time for each other. He added, "The last time Sakura and I were together was at the end of September, a month before she left the west coast. when's Emilia's birthday?"

Hinata threw her sister a frightened look. "June 27."

Knowing the two sister were calculating, too, he made his point. "that dates work."

Hinata's cheeks pinked.

Hanabi challenged him. "But your theory doesn't necessarily work, Mr. Uchiha. You can think you know someone. The best of use can be deceived, especially when our hearts are involved."

The women's response was too vehement not to have come from personal experience. "That might be true for you. I always think with my head, not ant other part of my anatomy." with a quick glance at Hinata, he noticed her flush deepened. Hanabi seemed unaffected. "at any rate, your observation is meaningless. I'm willing to undergo paternity testing if necessary."

"I wont put Emilia through that," Hinata argued.

"You might not have any choice." his boardroom voice was sharp as steel.

Hinata's shoulder straightened. "I always have a choice. I will not do anything detrimental to Emilia."

"If a judge orders the test, you will have no choice. All the test requires is a blood sample."

The seriousness of intent must have sunk in because Hinata grew pale. "what do you want. Mr. Uchiha?"

"For now, I want time with my daughter. I want to get to know her, and I want her to know I'm her father. Eventually I want specific visitation rights and possibly join custody."

"No!"

He wished he could take the stricken look from Hinata's face, but he couldn't. "Yes. And I'll do whatever I have to do to get what I want. As I told you, I'm willing to be reasonable about a monetary settlement."

Hinata hopped out of her chair. "As I told you before, Mr. Uchiha, your money is worthless to me. You cant buy me or my daughter. Have you even stopped to think about Emilia? You talk about what you want. What about her? I will not have her life…disrupted…turned upside down. She's secure and she has a minimum of fears for a child her age. I wont have her scared, afraid and you're going to take her away form me."

"aren't they your fears, Hinata, not hers?" he asked calmly though inside he was anything but calm.

"No," Hinata repeated as if the word could somehow stop him. "You have no right-"

He stood and faced her, not wanting to intimidate her, but wanting to show her she had to deal with him. "I'm going to prove I do."

Clasping her hands in front of her, she insisted, "I wont cooperate with you. I wont hurt Emilia."

"If you don't cooperate, you will hurt Emilia."

Determination settled around her mouth, between her brows. "We'll see about that. You want to go to court? Fine. We'll go to court. You're not going to threaten me with that. Anyone who knows anything about children would believe her best interests are to stay with me. I'm her mother."

He didn't want to hurt this women, but he wouldn't give up his daughter. "you're her adoptive mother. I'm her natural born father. My rights were ignored when she was born. They wont be again. If I don't hear from your lawyer by the end of the week defining some way we can come to terms on this, you'll hear from my lawyer. Good day ladies." Sasuke strode out of the office, anger and fear burning his gut.

Once he was in the hall, he turned back for a moment. Long enough to see Hanabi go to Hinata and put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

Sasuke turned away. He had an appointment to make with the L.A lawyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I am sorry for making you wait for my update, please forgive me!! I really want to make Sasuke into a big Jerk, but I change him into a cold hearted but a perfect gentlemen. Hope you will like it and don't forgot the reviews!


	5. New Trust

She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Naruto or Naruto Shippūden.

When a letter arrived informing Sasuke Uchiha that he was a father! The bachelor set out to find his child. But her little girl had been given away, the only way to his daughter was through her adoptive and widowed mother Hinata Hyuuga. This is a War between the two of them, will Hinata fall for Sasuke's plan? Or end up losing her little girl? SasuHin

Chapter 4: New Trust

Sasuke used the rowing machine in the hotel's gym more to relieve tension than to work out. Try as he would, he couldn't get the picture out of his head of Hanabi comforting Hinata. Or Hinata pushing Emilia on the swing, or hugging her, or looking at her with enough love to prepare her for life. To many parents didn't know where to begin to guide their kids. His father sure haven't, he's only known how to relate to adults, adults he could command, or use to get what he wanted. He used Sasuke the same way. Of it hadn't been for his mother…

Sakura, Sasuke hadn't realize how much he cared for her until the day she told him her career was more important than he was and any future they might have. He'd felt betrayed and manipulated into a relationship he'd had every intension of forging into a strong marriage. But one person couldn't make a marriage, and as he discovered, Sakura had no intention of trying. She needed his contacts and his family's social status to further her career. And she'd done it.

He' been bitter and angry until it had eaten away any joy he could find in life. Then somehow , after his father died and Sasuke had too much work to accomplish to take time to eat or sleep, he'd realized the anger and bitterness had faded, leaving caution and a defensive detachment in its wake. He got involved with women, but he never let his heart get involved, too. Never again.

He's been rowing with such a feverish determination that the gym attendant gave him a warning glare. As the sweat dripped from Sasuke's brow, he slowed down and again saw Hinata's image in front of his eyes. From what he'd seen, she was a different type of woman from those he'd known. The anguish on her face when he'd said he might go for custody had twisted his heart.

Swearing, he stopped rowing. He though about Hinata and her feelings, really thought about them, for the first time. How would he feel it he'd adopted and natured a child and someone charged into his life demanding time, rights, custody? He'd use every iota of strength he possesses to hold on tightly, to explore every option so he didn't have to give an inch.

Yes, he'd made an appointment with the lawyer Naruto had recommended. But he suddenly realized that, at this point, a lawyer and decrees would only make Hinata more stubborn, more possessive, more determine to hold on to her daughter with both hands. And what would that do to Emilia?

A few hours later, Sasuke stood at Hinata's front door rather than her office door. He rang the bell and waited.

When she came to the foyer and saw him, he sweetly curved mouth tightened to a disapproving frown. "We have nothing to discuss."

"I know you want to slam the door in my face. And I don't blame you. You think I'm trying to take something away from you. But that's not true."

"not something. My daughter."

He tried a different tack, forcing his voice to remain calm. " you and I are intelligent enough to know that lawyers are going to complicate this."

She hesitated for a moment. "Exactly what do you want? I wont let you disrupt Emilia's life."

"Then help me not to. Let's work something out between us that will benefit all of us."

Hinata shook her head. "you want to benefit yourself, Mr. Uchiha. Are you really thinking about Emilia at all, let alone me?"

"Let's go to dinner and discuss it." Before she could deny him without thinking about it, he pressed on. "A dinner cant hurt. Neither can talking." He saw fear flicker in her eyes. Unreasonably he didn't want her to fear him. He didn't want her to fear anyone. "what do you say?"

"I cant tonight. I promised Emilia I'd take her for pizza."

"and you don't break your promises."

"Not if I can help it."

He wanted to go alone with them. He wanted to get close to his daughter, and he also wanted to find out more about Hinata. She's been reserved around him before she'd known what he wanted. Was she that way with everyone? "Tomorrow night, then."

"Let me think about it. I'll let you know."

If he back off now, it might pay off in the long run. "I'll be waiting to hear from you." but he wouldn't wait too long.

Her hand were clutched in front of her, he forehead creased with worry. Before he knew it came from, he found himself reassuring her. " Hinata, I don't want to harm you or Emilia in any way."

"That remains to be seen."

Her walls were sturdily in place. Sasuke understood walls. He wondered about the reasons behind Hinata's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke waited two days. He want's good at waiting, never been. Finally, taking matters into his won hands, he went to a deli and had a picnic dinner prepared.

Walking up to Hinata's door again, he wondered if he should have bought fast food instead. Two late now. He felt more certain about the two foot color stuffed parrot he'd brought for Emilia. What kid wouldn't like it?

The sky was more gray than blue. The weather report had called for showers with the warmer weather, but before she started supper. Ringing her front door bell, his gut tightened. Tonight could make the difference between peace and hostility.

Hinata came to the door, he flowered blouse and peach split skirt making the day seem brighter. She saw the parrot and frowned. The tension inside him increased.

"I was going to call you later."

"To tell me…" he prompted.

"That I called your lawyer, Naruto Uzumaki. He assured me everything you've told me is true. I was going to accept your invitation to dinner."

She didn't sound happy about the decision. Sasuke lifted the deli bag and smiled, hoping to coax one from her. "I brought it with me.'

'I wasn't planning on tonight."

"you have plans?"

She stared at the buttons on his red polo shirt. "No."

"Does Emilia like picnics?"

After a quick appraisal down his navy causal slacks that registered neither approval nor disapproval, she said, "I though we'd talk …alone.'

"we can . But if we have a mouthful of potato salad we'll have less opportunity to be at each other's throats."

"Mr. Uchiha…"

"And that has got to go. Sasuke. Try it."

She look unsure, as it this situation were already beyond her control. Afraid she's back out altogether, he encourage, "C'mon. it's easier to say than Rumpelstiltskin."

She made the connection right away. "I wish there was a magic word to make this all go away."

"I know."

She tilted her head and searched his face. He felt uncomfortable, as if she could see far too much. Maybe even into the loneliness that made him want a relationship with his daughter.

Opening the screen door, she said, "All right… Sasuke, come in."

She backed up so he didn't have to brush by her. Her expression said one false move and she'd not only call her lawyer but the police too.

Shifting the parrot from the crook of his arm to his hand, he asked, "Think Emilia will like it?"

"presents aren't necessary."

"Maybe not for you." he could imagine what Hinata was thinking, that he wanted to be a type of Santa Claus to Emilia to win her over. If presents would do it, he wasn't beyond buying them. And Hinata couldn't control what he gave his daughter.

Obviously realizing that, Hinata said, "She's in the kitchen. You're not going to tell her-"

"I wont say anything. Yet."

Hinata brushed her hair behind her ear. Naruto Uzumaki had not only confirmed Sasuke's information as accurate, but assured her that Sasuke Uchiha was a prominent member of the community and a man of good character. But having Sasuke in her office was one thing; having him in her living room was another. She could hope she was doing the right thing, for her and Emilia.

Hinata had also called Neji her lawyer and faxed him a copy of Sakura's letter. Because of the letter, along with Sasuke willingness to take a paternity test, her attorney had urged her to try to keep relations with him civil. Being civil when she was scared to tips of her toes that she could lose her daughter was a bit difficult. Beside the fact that he made all of her nerve ending stand on end. Whenever he got close, she…tingled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I am sorry for making you wait for my update, please forgive me!!


End file.
